


Captain Seat Shuffle

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: After a short visit on Earth you have returned home to your lover—Lotor and quickly find out he missed you as much as you had missed him.





	Captain Seat Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairy-cat-mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fairy-cat-mother).



Living in exile with prince Lotor had its perks like sneaking off to uncharted planets, ones that you once called home. You made this trip back home frequently whenever Lotor would find himself lost in his work for quintants on end. Not that it bothered you, the time apart was good for the both of you, and your favourite part was reuniting with him.

You stepped out of your ship into the hanger of Lotor’s cruiser. You reached your arms high, stretching out your stiffened body from the journey. This time you decided to bring back a few things, the most important one being your old iPod. You had found it while sifting through the junk in your room, trying to figure out what to bring back to show your Prince.

You pulled out the small brick from your back pocket, a true relic of the past. Scratches and scuffs marked the screen and back of the small device, but that didn’t matter to you, it worked and that’s all you needed in order to show Lotor some of your favourite songs. Quickly, you unwrapped the headphones that coiled around the iPod, placing the buds in your ears and turning it on.

Shuffle would suffice.

You felt your body start to sway the moment the music hit your ears, vibrating throughout you and filling you with a sense of nostalgia. Each step you took from there on had a slight bounce to it as your hips moved back and forth, and soon the lyrics began to leave your lips as you couldn’t help but belt out the song ringing in your ears.

The music continued to bring a certain swagger to your steps and as you made your way towards the bridge, the song wound up changing.

You continued twirling down the halls of Lotor’s ship, eyes shut, letting the music flow through you and the lyrics dance off your tongue. A bright smile was plastered on your lips as the song echoed throughout the hallway. You could feel the swell beginning to rise in your chest as the chorus fell from your lips.

“Monday left me broken, Tuesday I was through with hoping, Wednesday my empty arms were open—“ you dramatically threw your arms open as you belted out the lyrics, only to be cut off by something large embracing your open form before you could fully finish the chorus. Your eyes fluttered open to see that sleek, familiar armor. A wide grin formed on your face. You nuzzled into your lover’s chest, attempting to finish the chorus by muffling it through his armor, “—Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love.”

Lotor let out a low hum before speaking, “I do believe you won’t have to be waiting much longer my dear.”

You looked up into those indigo irises and found yourself lost in them. Lotor released you from his embrace, cupping your cheeks in his hands—brushing his thumb gently over your cheek. You smiled softly before replying, “I’m glad, how is your research going?”

One of Lotor’s hands dropped from your cheek. “Not well I’m afraid, there still seems to be something missing in order to get the prototype ships to be able to pass into the quintessence field.” His expression was troubled and you knew why. This was a problem Lotor had been trying to solve for far too long.

“Well let’s forget that for now.” You lifted your hand to rest on his, gently stroking the back of it with your thumb while you took his other hand in yours—how easily his dwarfed yours. You knew this was his one weakness, the one way you could always have his entire attention focused on you and you alone. “Why don’t we go to the bridge and stargaze?”

That was one of your favourite ways to pass the time with him. Wrapped up in his arms as he tells you stories of the different constellations in the sky. You always found it remarkable how he remembered them all so easily, and you wondered what worlds he had learned of them from.

But Lotor had other plans it seemed.

“I was thinking something a little more _sensual_ than that my dear,” he purred, guiding you by the hand towards his seat as you two entered the bridge.

“Oh _more_ sensual eh?” you teased. You knew exactly what he had in mind, but you weren’t going to make it easy for him.

“Yes, I imagined having you sit on my lap while I did with you as I pleased.” Lotor licked his lower lip as he watched you with hooded eyes. Normally the exiled Prince would play along, take his time, but you could tell this was a time where lust and want prevailed over all else.

Your eyes trailed over him, gently biting your lower lip as you pushed him down onto his chair. A satisfied smirk crept onto Lotor’s face as he pulled you roughly onto his lap. His hands began roaming your body, familiarizing himself his favourite parts of you all over again. His face barely left your neck as he bit and sucked at your sensitive flesh, pulling soft whimpers from you as his hands fumbled with your belt. He was going mad from your scent—it consumed him.

“I missed this—us,” you gasped softly as he finished undoing your belt, pushing your pants and underwear down as quickly as he could. Meanwhile your own hands were desperately trying to remove Lotor’s own belt, noticing the faint movement underneath his flight suit.

He really was just as eager as you were.

“I missed this as well,” he purred, his lips faintly pressed against your ear bringing a tingle up your spine. It was only a few more quick movements until both of you were uncovered enough for his tentacles to slither inside you, reacquainting themselves with the sweet sensation of your quivering cunt around them as it enticed them to travel deeper within. You trembled under his touch, his one arm wrapping firmly around your waist keeping you in place as his tentacles began to fill you.

His other arm reached out, grabbing your iPod off of the armrest of his chair.

“What are you doing?” you cried out softly, your face hot and flushed.

“Did you not once say to me that it was common for humans to listen to music while being _intimate_ with one another?” Lotor groaned softly, pulling himself back to look you in the eye, to see how you were slowly becoming so unhinged in his lap. He licked his lips—baring his fangs.

Lotor smirked while watching you before he placed one earbud in your ear and one in his . A slow song. Something that made the exiled Prince change his pace almost immediately as his tentacles went from a steady pace to a slow and agonizing one. He continued to hold you firmly against his body, letting out an uneven sigh as he forced himself to continue at such a leisurely pace.

“I— _ah—_ well yes—but…”

You found it difficult to refute him as he continued to have his way with you, as you were helplessly held tight against his body. You snaked your arms around his neck, whimpering as his tentacles probed you, stroking and massaging the walls deep inside your cunt. Lotor snaked his other arm tightly around your waist, completely trapping you against his body as his tentacles plunged further into you.

“That—not— _ohhhh_ —“ Your words broke  off as you buried your face into his neck, your thought remaining incomplete as Lotor continued to penetrate you, filling you entirely with his tentacles. He had this way with you, a way that left you completely at his mercy and he relished in it, especially in moments like this. A long drawn out whimper erupted from your throat. _How long was he going to tease you like this?_

The song continued on, seductively sweet words filling yours and Lotor’s ears as he probed deep inside you with his tentacles, still holding you flush against his body. You squirmed against him, panting and sighing as you felt each ridge on his tentacles grind against your opening.

“Lo...Lotor— _ahhn,_ “ a satisfied sigh left your lips as he stuffed you entirely, his tentacles reaching as deep as they could, distending the flesh around your abdomen slightly as you accommodated their size. He loved watching them writhe under your flesh—watching them push against and stretch you.

You loved this closeness with him. Even if it was _torment_ right now. Even if you could count each ridge on his tentacles as they had their way with you. Even if it seemed as if he was going slower than the music itself, taunting you. This togetherness, being so close you can feel his heart pounding. You loved it all.

And when he started to purr lowly along with the music, slowly catching on to the repetitive beat; you found yourself a complete mess. Softly whimpering his name as he pressed you closer to him, erasing any gap that could have been between the two of you. It was almost suffocating, but it wasn’t enough. You needed to be even closer to him, somehow—and he needed to be closer to you. You wove your fingers into his hair, clinging onto him as you felt your core begin to tighten—Lotor buried his face into your neck, finding anyway to be closer to you.

The song began to slowly fade out as Lotor continued his torturous pace, leisurely probing into your drenched cunt. You let out a pleasured sigh as Lotor stopped gently purring along to the song. You could feel your orgasm building higher, tightening deep inside you as his tentacles continued to flick about, pushing against your cunt’s throbbing walls.

But the mood suddenly shifted for you when that next song came on—that familiar drum beat before it exploded into a chorus of instruments. You knew this song far too well. _Fucking shuffle_.

“We—change—song—“ you gasped breathlessly. Curiosity sparked in Lotor’s eyes—a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

“Now why would I do that?” Lotor smirked, dragging his claws against your flesh as he moved his hands to your hips, digging his claws in a little before beginning to move them against his.

Lotor’s pace quickened, something you were craving for so desperately. You also could finally move your body with his, and _move_ you did. You pushed hard against his crotch, moving your hips back and forth frantically. You needed him. _All of him_. And now that you had more mobility you didn’t know if the song mattered so much.

“Fi—ine,” you moaned, moving your hands from his hair to the arm rests of his chair. Using the new point you arched your back and began to move your hips against his in a wild frenzy of uninhibited lust. A sight that Lotor gratefully took in; your mouth agape and eyes closed, _his name sung repeatedly on your sweet lips_. He could watch you like this for hours. And he planned to.

As the song hit the chorus a wide smirk grew on Lotor’s face. He leaned up, whispering into your ear between soft grunts and groans, “My dear—much like this song I do not think—I could give you up.”

The blush on your face deepened and Lotor let out a short chuckle. At the pace you were going it didn’t take long for the earbuds to fall out, leaving you both to your gasps and moans as you both climbed higher and higher to that ecstatic release.

“Lotor—Lotor— _Lotor_ —“ you cried out, each time he seemed to hit an entirely new spot that brought you even closer. You moved your hands—lurching over Lotor and finding new grip on the top of his seat as you continued to move your hips with his.

Lotor groaned, his grip tightening on your hips before sinking his fangs into your shoulder, stifling his moans into your hot flesh. His purr became louder and louder with each thrust into your dripping cunt.

“C-Cum in—inside me,” you gasped, barely able to keep your eyes open as you rode Lotor for dear life, chasing that euphoric release with him.

You could feel his ear droop against your neck and his fangs sink deeper, His hands were on your waist, helping you to move and slam your hips against his. _He was so close_ . You could feel it, his desperation as he moved his mouth from your neck—blood smeared on his lips. He looked deep into your eyes, his were _dark_ and _hungry_ , and he wanted _you_. Lotor crashed his lips hard against yours, wasting no time invading your mouth with his hot tongue and mixing your blood and saliva with his. You quivered in his hands, letting his tongue and tentacles overwhelm you entirely.

You could feel Lotor groan against your mouth as his hot seed quickly filled your cunt. The sudden warmth and blissful feeling pushing you over the edge yourself—moaning into the hot kiss, you and Lotor came together.

Lotor pulled back, admiring the hot flush that covered your cheeks and the trail of saliva that connected you both. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you close. His tentacles still deep inside your pulsing cunt.

“Shall we continue this in my quarters?” Lotor smiled, gazing deeply into your eyes.

“Yes—please,” you said breathlessly.

“Excellent,” Lotor replied, gathering you up into his arms before standing. You looked over his shoulder as he made his way over towards the exit, noticing your iPod lying carelessly on the floor. You decided to leave it there.

 _It would only get in the way_.

**Author's Note:**

> A short birthday fic I wrote up for a lovely and dear friend of mine. Happy birthday Maria~! I hope you enjoyed your fic!
> 
> Songs in order of appearance
> 
>  
> 
> [Waiting for Love - Avicii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHHLHGNpCSA)
> 
>  
> 
> [Something About Us - Daft Punk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOS9aOIXPEk)
> 
>  
> 
> [Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


End file.
